Super Hikari
|image = |descr = Box Art |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games |platforms = Bandai Chaos |genre = Platform |released = |modes = 2 Players |ratings = E for Everyone |media = }} Super Hikari is a platform video game developed by Azumanga Interactive and published by Bandai Namco Games for the Bandai Chaos. The game is a hack of the 1985 NES game Super Mario Bros. It is the first of the Super Hikari series of games. In the first Super Hikari, the player controls Hikari and in a two-player game, a second player controls Hikari's friend Takeru as she travels through the Digi Kingdom in order to rescue Princess Mimi from the antagonist King Werewolfmon. Gameplay The player takes on the role of the main protagonist of the series, Hikari. Hikari's slightly younger friend, Takeru, is only playable by the second player in the game's multiplayer mode, and assumes the same plot role as Hikari. The objective is to race through the Digi Kingdom, survive the main antagonist King Werewolfmon′s forces and save Princess Mimi. The player moves from the left side of the screen to the right side in order to reach the flag pole at the end of each level. The game world has rubies scattered around it for Hikari to collect, and special bricks marked with a question mark ("?"), which when hit from below by Hikari, may reveal more rubies or a special item. Other "secret", often invisible, bricks may contain more rubies or rare items. If the player gains a Super Plum, Hikari grows to double her size and can take one extra hit from most enemies and obstacles, in addition to being able to break bricks above her. Players are given a certain number of lives (and may gain additional lives by picking up green '1-Up' Plums, collecting 100 rubies or defeating several enemies in a row with a Shellmon shell, which are lost when Hikari takes too much damage, falls in a pit, or runs out of time and the game ends when all lives are lost. Hikari's primary attack is jumping on top of enemies, though many enemies have differing responses to this. For example, a Numemon will flatten and be defeated, while a Shellmon will temporarily retract into its shell, allowing Hikari to use it as a projectile. These shells may be deflected off a wall to destroy other enemies, though they can also bounce back against Hikari , which will hurt or kill her. An alternate way to damage enemies is with the Fire Pepper , an item which, when picked up, changes the color of Hikari's outfit (or only increases her size if a plum had not been used previously) and allows her to shoot fireballs. A less common item is a bouncing blue heart, which often appears from concealed or otherwise invisible blocks. This makes Hikari temporarily invincible to most hazards and capable of defeating enemies on contact. The game consists of eight worlds with four sub-levels called "stages" in each world. The final stage of each world takes place in a castle where King Werewolfmon or one of his decoys are fought. The game also includes some stages taking place underwater, which contain different enemies. In addition, there are bonuses and secret areas in the game. Most secret areas contain more rubies for Hikari to collect, but some contain “warp pipes” that allow Hikari to advance to later worlds in the game, skipping over earlier ones. Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Bandai Chaos Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games Category:Video Games